Dream
by Sonny-Lei
Summary: Tony didn't turn up for training. Steve goes to check in on him. Tony's POV. 1 of 2. Lookout for Prayer  Steve's POV. R


Author: Sonny-Lei (that's me)

Who: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

What comic? Lets go with an Avengers one, it doesn't have any particular home in a continuency, it just is...

Rating: No Porn here old chum, of course, you'll be lucky to find any plot either... It's PG really, some inuendo...

Summary: Steve comes looking for Tony after he hadn't turned up to an Avengers training session, as I've mentioned, the plot is a little sparse, I just started to write and felt I should burden the general world with it.

Disclaimer: My beta is on holiday so this has not been read over yet... oh wait you mean the other type of disclaimer . Yeah, neither Captain America or Iron Man are mine, a girl can dream though can't she?

This is 1 of 2. Dream & Prayer. Lookout for Prayer

- - - - - - -

He couldn't deal with this.

He just couldn't deal with this.

The last thing he needed right now was for it to be Steve standing at the door, waiting to come in.

Oh, sure, he'd maybe missed a meeting and a training session.

But that really wasn't important enough to warrant Captain America coming to check up on him.

Tony cursed.

Last night... well, he couldn't deny, even to himself, that he had woken up and the name on his lips had been...

He had to shake these thoughts if he was going to make this meeting normal.

If he was going to be able to make Steve Rodgers, Captain bloody America believe his excuses about being fine.

With a deep breath, he opened the door.

There he was, the light from the billionaire's penthouse windows highlighting his ruffled blond hair, he must only just've taken off his cowl, Tony realised. Sighing inwardly, Iron Man let his best friend into the apartment, without even speaking.

Cap walked in, just far enough to be polite, but not far enough to make this social.

"You can't just not turn up. One day our lives might count on you, but you won't be able to help, because you weren't there to train with us." Steve barely gave Tony a chance to close the door before he snapped.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I mean, I didn't turn up to one training session!" With an intelligence as great as his, Tony wasn't used to being confused. So when his best friend had walked into his home and started to yell at him, it was unnerving for him to be unsure of the reason why, especially as he was determined that it wasn't the one he was offering.

"Taking it too far?!" Steve's brows raised so far, Tony was vaguely concerned that he might pull something. "You don't come to a training session and you don't say anything to anyone! and I'm taking it too far? Being concerned that you might have overworked yourself again..." Ah, that was it, Mother Hen Rogers was in.

"Well I hadn't, I just needed to take some extra rest." Tony delibrately avoided Steve's eyes, it had been easy to forget the dream, and the real reason that he hadn't turned up earlier, when Steve was yelling, but now, back with the classic Cap look of concern in his eyes again, Tony's treachorous mind was beginning to betray him again.

"We could've been teammates and I might've believed that, hell we could've just been friends for a few years and that might still hold up, but we're Steve and Tony and that lie will just not pass. So why don't we try again?" The blond was now standing over him, his electric blue eyes boring into Tony's skull, as if he stared long enough, he might develop the ability to read his thoughts.

Tony tried to reply, he honestly did, but he couldn't find the words to say.

Steve put his hand on his shoulder.

That was too much.

He knew he was running away, but he couldn't help it. His mind kept taking him back to that dream, he had woken up from it, eventually, after scenes that normally he would've welcomed with, well, not quite open arms but he would've enjoyed, only the person opposite him this time, was someone... unexpected.

Or maybe not even that unexpected, he couldn't tell anymore.

That's why he needed Steve to stop looking for the truth.

At least until he knew what the truth was.

"Don't walk away from me, Tony." Steve's voice was stern. He may be wearing his civvies, but the imposing status of Captain America wasn't diminished in the slightest. "If you're drinking again, I want to know, hell, I'm your friend, I deserve to know!"

That was it. As if Tony didn't have enough problems without his best friend thinking that he was drinking again.

He turned sharply, and collided with Steve's rock hard abs. When had he moved so close?

Not that it mattered at the moment, he was too angry. It was with fury that his own piercing blues caught Cap's.

Once more, he had no words to explain his fury, at least not eloquent words. "How could you think that? After everything? I can't believe you would think that. Fuck Steve!"

"Then what?" The blond demanded.

The taller man bent his head a bit lower.

That was all the invitation he needed.

In a movement he had pulled Steve's surprised mouth crashing onto his.

The fireworks that exploded inside Tony were far more impressive than any Indepence Day celebration. He didn't care that he had probably ruined his one meaningful friendship. In that one moment, it was worth it. His arm held Steve's head in place so that he couldn't break this moment, one which he had wanted long before he'd dreamed about it.

Finally he broke from their heated kiss.

"You were going to walk out on me no matter what I did, I thought you might as well have all the facts." He whispered, voice husky from passion.

"I don't think my legs would carry me even if I wanted to leave." Steve answered back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Think I'll see you at training today?" Steve whispered sleepily to Tony.

"If this is the reaction I get for truenting, I think there's little chance." Was the only reply.

They lay in Tony's substantial bed, Cap's hand running over his friend's carefully sculpted abs while Tony mused, pleased with himself,

The reality was definitely better than the dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading!

Yes, I'm a review whore, just don't tell my mum.


End file.
